Clinical evaluation of new chemotherapeutic agents as well as the re-evaluation of older agents, alone or in combination, has proved to be one of the most important facets of cancer research. Through cooperative studies with other institutions (Southwest Oncology Group) continuing collaborative evaluations are to be conducted in specific categories of neoplastic disease. With experienced independent investigators who implement common protocols of therapy and later evaluate critically the total body of data, both individually and collectively, rapid and efficient progress of such trials is assured because of the large sample size and maximum of clinical objectivity. This type of group collaboration at a clinical level provides a mechanism for the evaluation of new modalities of therapy such as immunotheapy, as well as adjuvant therapy with irradiation and/or surgery. These kinds of studies already implemented by the Southwest Oncology Group are to be expanded under the present proposal.